La vida que llevamos Nosotos
by michis
Summary: Ryoma esta en seigaku como capitan, ryoga llega y da Educació Sexual? y Sakuno, por que lo mirara como una orgullosa. TEzuca viene de alemania. Es mi primer fic de RyoSaku es 100 eso. Tengan piedad y leanlo.jeje capi 4 Up! perdonen la tardanza!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I:

De nuevo tarde. Ryoma se despertó con un extraño estremecimiento. Karupin aún seguía dormido. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Luego de ver que aún le tomaría tiempo llegar tomó una tostada, su bolso de tenis, y con un "Adiós, Nanako" Salió de la casa con destino a Seigaku.

Seigaku seguía siendo igual, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y los bordes en azul, con instalaciones pulcras y delicadas, seigaku seguía siendo fuerte, a pesar de que los Sempai s ya habían dicho adiós a seigaku hacia ya dos años. Seguían reuniéndose cada fin de semana a jugar un partido, y los que podían iban a las prácticas.

Con dieciséis años, estando en su último año hacia hoy tres años que seria el capitán del club de tenis de seigaku.

Era el primer día de clase, el tercer aniversario, desde que Tezuka se había ida a Alemania, Eran cuatro sin ver a Rioga, si llamaban ver a lo que pasó en el crucero.

Comenzaba su último año en seigaku llegando tarde.

"Que bien" Pensó sarcástico.

Su pelo un poco mas largo de lo habitual llegaba justo donde terminaba su cuello, que le daba un aire de elegancia anti natural.

Ala última campanada que daban para entrar a clases llegó Ryoma.

Miró las sillas detenidamente y vio que estaban más llenas que de costumbre, había una silla justo al lado de la ventana que de casualidad de la vida daba con las canchas de tenis. Ryoma sonrió, ya no se aburriría tanto.

Giró la cabeza por el aula con arrogancia, el pizarrón ahora vació, el maestro Koshima sentándose en el escritorio, estaban Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio

Seguida de esa chica que tenía la voz chillona y rechinante

Y a su lado estaba una chica con una cola de caballo pelirroja y ojos miel, frunció el ceño: donde la había visto? La chica quien giraba la vista chocó con la mirada del chico y un leve sonrojo vino a sus mejillas, quien sin bajar la cabeza desvió la mirada con orgullo.

Ryoma giró los ojos al cielo y volvió a su pose de arrogancia.

-Bien. Chicos Buenos días- habló el profesor muy claramente-En este nuevo año hemos agregado nuevas cosas a la institución Seigaku. Como habrán notado ya en sus horarios se les a agregado una materia a las que…..

Un toque en la puerta, no dejó terminar el profesor.

Una chica de tez morena y de cabellos negros como la noche, con ojos algo claro para su tez y su cabello ondulado suelto mas abajo de la cadera se acercó al profesor y le entregó el papel.

Esta alumna es su nueva compañera de clases vino de intercambio y la encargada de enseñarle las instalaciones será…-el profesor busco con la mirada- la Señorita Riosaky .

Ryoma buscó co la mirada a Ryosaki y se sorprendió al ver que era la orgullosa pelirroja.

-Hmmmm-dijo y miró hacia la ventana cuando escucho la voz suave y aterciopelada de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Tasha Tatsui y soy de estados unidos. –Sonrió y se dirigió a la silla que estaba justo detrás de Ryoma. Quien ni la miro.

El profesor siguió con sus anuncios. De inicio de año. –Hemos agregado una materia mas por que debido a que son poco mas que unos adolescentes, hermos tomado en cuenta las hormonas y estrógenos y eso y hemos decidido implantar Educación Sexual EXPLICITA. – remarcó el profesor. Ganándose la atención de todos.

Hubo un murmullo general y algunos sonrojos pero Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros Luego sonó el timbre dando el fin de la primera clase.

Tashsa salió, le pareció ver una azotea allí vio las escaleras y subió.

Viendo que la materia que seguía era ingles Ryoma hizo lo propio subir a la azotea.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y frunció el ceño al instante allí ya había alguien. La chica nueva. –"Hmmmm".

Tenía una Ponta de mandarina y estaba recostada en la maya protectora hablando por un celular.

-ohhh, vamos de igual manera tendrás que venir con natsumi por el grupo femenil, que te costaría?- pregunto la chica cuando se fijó en Ryoma. – Oye hablamos luego que tengo visita. –dijo y trancó. Mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien Quien eres?-Pregunto la chica Fríamente, sin emoción.

-Echizen. Ryoma Echizen. –dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

La chica se descoloco un poco ante esto. Automática el celular comenzó a vibrar haciendo que la chica se asustase y soltase el celular, Ryoma lo recogió y miró la pantalla, frunció el ceño al leer lo que decía estas: Ryoga Echizen.

Muy fríamente se lo pasó y con aspecto cruel y frió salio de allí.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Pssss. Hola. Les ruego tengan piedad de mi. Es mi primer RYOSAKU y es mi primer intento de fic de POT así que porfíe, déjenme un reviw se los agradeceria.

Otra cosa. Necesito que alguien me diga si es RYOSAKI o RYOSAKY y que alguien me describa a atobe. Que no lo encuentro.

También les quería decir que no usare la lingüística japonesa dado a que no entiendo mucho. Realemnete no entiendo nada. Pero en eso estoy trabajando ya.

Ya lo saben. Gracias. Por leerlo-.

Michis.


	2. Nuestra llegada

Hola!

Volví con mi segundo capi, Mátenme con las faltas, pues mi beta se desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

PuccaLv: Gracias por la ayuda. Te lo agradezco un montón.

ArY-MiYu: Gracias por todo. Muchas gracias. .

Espero que les guste este capi. Intentare actualizar cada semana.

Capitulo II

Nuestra llegada

El aeropuerto no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo unas de las mejores cosas de Japón. Al final del pasillo se veían las figuras vestidas de blando y rojo de la selección nacional de tenis de Alemania.

Los reporteros corrían hacia allí con agresividad todo el mundo sabia que los de Alemania llegarían ese día. Todos sabían que allí estaban los dos mejores jugadores del mundo del tenis masculino. Tezuka Kunimitsu y Ryoga Echicen. Sub. Capitán y Capitán del grupo masculino de Alemania.

El chico de ojos pardos, buscaba una salida de allí, cuando escucha una pregunta:

-sub.-Capitán-dice un reportero de lentes y cabello negro- Donde se encuentra el Capitán ahora? Por que no esta aquí con ustedes?

-No esta aquí ahora.-dijo simplemente el chico de cabello café, Tezuka. El Sub-Capitán se vuelve hacia el equipo y los mira detenidamente- Ishisu, hazte cargo. –designa. – Los otros por favor vamos que nos esperan.

Todos caminan por el gran aeropuerto para llegar donde una pequeña pelirroja que los esperaba. Con ojos miel y una gran sonrisa. Tezuka a esto sonrió de forma casi inconsciente. Al ver esto el resto del equipo miró con admiración a aquella pequeña chica que lograba sacar una sonrisa de su Sub capitán.

La chica abrió los brazos y sin temor lo abrazó. –Te he extrañado tanto Tezuka –Los chicos del equipo cada vez mas extrañados se miran. Al ver que su sub capitán corresponde al abrazo se extrañan aun más.

-Hola Sakuno-dijo Tezuka Revolviéndole el cabello. Y medio abrazándola. –Vamos, vino Sumire contigo?-Al ver que la chica negaba suspiró. Aquella vieja lo iba a volver loco.

Caminaron despacio por el aeropuerto delante de la mirada de extrañezas de los titulares del equipo de Alemania. Cuando vieron aun chico de cabello negro verdoso y con lindos ojos marrones claros.

Y dime Kunimitsu, es esta tu novia?-Pregunta con descaro y picardía el chico con una sonrisa. –Para decirte algo no parecías tan asalta cunas. (N/A: jejeje--)

Tezuka lo mira muy largamente como analizando como proceder y quitar el sonrojo de Sakuno. –No, es como si fuera mi hermana-Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

Luego de lo dicho los titulares soltaron todo el aire que llevaban reteniendo todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando, y con una sonrisa se dispusieron a continuar, pero la voz de Tezuka los paro haciendo un pregunta que bien a todos les dio algo de curiosidad:

-Y tú. Que haces aquí, Ryoga. Deberías de estar con Natsumi. En-tre-nan-do-la – lo dijo muy lentamente para poder dejar que sus palabras suyas. El chico que habló hace un momento dijo:

-Es que….-mueve la boca un poco hacia el lado izquierdo- me aburrí.

A lo que todos los chicos, se cayeron de espaldas y con una gotita en la cabeza Tezuka lo miro de Hito en hito.

A nadie le pasaba desapercibido que Natsumi Ozore y Ryoga Echizen no se llevaban, ni en la cancha, ni en el país, ni siquiera en el continente. Ella era todo lo que el no quería cerca. ESTABILIDAD.

Era estable, algo loca y con un apodo puesto por Ryoga NEKO, la chica tenia unos rasgos gatunos que la definían como tal. Tenía carácter y mucho ánimo.

-Tengo alrededor de 3 días aquí. –dijo Ryoga, e hice algo bueno por todos. –los chicos lo miraron curiosos. – Les he conseguido trabajo!!-dijo muy emocionado Ryoga por hacer algo que no fuera tenis. Los chicos estaban aterrados.

-Estamos de Vacaciones Echizen- dice Tezuka remarcando el apellido.

-Vamos Kunimitsu, mi amigo de mucho tiempo, vas a estar tres meses aquí en Japón, que harás?-pregunto.

-A todo esto capitán aun estamos en el aeropuerto, nos vamos?-pregunto un chico.

Todos les dan la razón y siguen caminando al auto que los esperaba. Y Tezuka le responde que iba a descansar. Quería paz.

-Pero yo conseguí un trabajo en Seigaku. Pare muy buena institución.-Dijo Ryoga inocentemente y Una sonrisa Malévola cruzo fugazmente su rostro.

Tezuka lo mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, sube al auto que los esperaba. –Y bien que trabajo conseguiste?-Pregunto cediendo mortalmente

-Pues tú como Sumiresita no puede serás el nuevo entrenador. Y yo seré Un profesor de Educación sexual para los chicos de último año.-dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa macabra.

-Bien.-dijo Tezuka.

El auto ya corría por las vías de transito de Japón para llegar al hotel.

JA!!!-Se escucha- Eres mi nuevo profesor de Educación Sexual!-dice Sakuno muy alegremente. – un momento te llamas Ryoga Echicen Cierto?

A lo que Ryoga Asiente y Tezuka lo entiende al fin, Ya sabia a lo que llegaba Sakuno. Se había dado cuenta.

-Entonces eres Hermano de Ryoma? –pregunta la chica curiosa. Y El pelinegro asiente con en ceño fruncido. –Entonces serás profesor de tu hermano!-dijo alarmosa entrando al hotel

Ryoga hasta ahora relajado se tensa un poco. Chibi-Suke. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. No había pensado en nada, solo en la última pelea sin sentido que tuvo con Ozore. Algo Sin importancia. Pero como lo hizo reír aquello.

En la puerta del hotel se encuentra el gerente, Era un chico joven de buena apariencia y de buen gusto, les dio la bienvenida y les mostró el hotel.

Era grande y lujos allí se quedarían por tres meses pagados por Alemania, el hall era espacioso con una lámpara de araña en el techo justo en el centro del mismo y los muebles era algo mas de moda todos era negros, con cojines blancos.

El comedor era bastante amplio, y las sillas eran altas, sin brazos y pintadas de negro. Las mesas eran cuadradas negras también, y justo en el centro de estas había un jarrón de cristal largo y dentro de ellos Lirios. Blancos.

La decoración daba un ambiente íntimo y muy acogedor. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de los chicos fue la Suite de Tezuka y Ryoga.

-Como se suponen que tienen una suite?-pregunto Ishisu, de ojos grandes azules y cabello castaño.

Ryoga riendo por la sorpresa de los chicos dijo- Hemos decidido que no queríamos dos habitaciones, y resolvimos que una iban dos camas pero en la misma habitación. Además quiero hacer una fiesta y una suite es el mejor lugar. Y todos miraron a Tezuka como asentía.

Todos los chicos sorprendidos por la amena sorpresa de que Tezuka quiera hacer fiesta, sonrieron.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Las canchas callejeras. Ali se encontraba un chico de 16 años dándole a una pelota de tenis con furia. Los ojos de este tenían cólera.

-Que hacia esa chica con el teléfono de Ryoga?- se preguntaba cada vez pegándole con mas fuerza a la pelota. Por que a ella, si ni yo lo tengo.

Una vocecita en su cabeza hablo, por el- Nunca, Óyelo bien nunca lo ibas a llamar para que dártelo.

El chico frunció el ceño y con menos ira y más arrogancia siguió pegándole a la pelota.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hola A todos. Neko!!!!. Gracias por los reviews, además por las descripciones de Atobe me hacia falta. A propósito alguien conoce a la chica que trae loco a Tezuka. Se que el en manga ella se llama Miyuri o algo así.

Reviews please!!!

michis


	3. Re encuentro de hermanos

**Hey!! He vuelto de nuevo. Con un nuevo capitulo, que talvez animara a una chica (HANNIA) espero que les guste y que me dejen r.r No saben cuanto los amo. Jajaja. Ya saben. Abajo contesto Reviews-.**

**Capitulo III **

**Reencuentro**

Ryoga salió a las piscinas, se veían las flores, los edificios del hotel. Suspiró. Camino hasta la silla de playa que se encontraba allí, los chicos ya se habían ido a dormir luego de pasar una magnifica noche en la discoteca del hotel.

Lo vio sentando, parecía cabizbajo y mal humorado al mismo tiempo, en ese momento maldició a su entrenador, el original. Camino a paso lento por el sendero que la llevaría hasta el. La ira que tenia un momento atrás aminoro un poco. La silla estaba justo con el espaldar hacia ella, haciendo así que no la viera hasta que llegara.

-Así que aquí estas…-dijo la chica.

Ryoga entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, su pequeña pesadilla había vuelto. Sonrió.

-Aquí estoy Neko –dijo Ryoga, esperando la reaccion.

Natsumi al escuchar el apodo arrojo lo primero que tenia en la mano, que en raro caso era algo que no dolía, como en este, lo que vio fue su lazo azul, salirse de las manos y caer justo en la espalda de Ryoga (Estaban lo suficientemente cerca)

Ryoga espero el impacto que nunca llegó por lo que sintió era solo una tira de algo. La chica de ojos azul zafiro se acerco a tomar su cinta, de pelo. A la vez que Ryoga se volteaba. Este sorprendido por verla cerca frunció el ceño. Y vio lo que tenia en la mano.

-Así que te lo has quitado neko.-dijo Ryoga. Con voz afligida y dolor en su mirada.

-N-no…solo se cayo.-dijo la chica de ojos Zafiros,

Su piel pálida parecía tersa desde el punto de vista de Ryoga, que nunca se había fijado. Siempre se concentro en hacerle la vida imposible.

-Neko…Neko…Auch-Esta vez si recibió un fuerte pelotazo que tenia Natsumi en la mano izquierda.

-Que yo no soy neko!!!-dijo la chica mirándolo con odio e ira.

-Eso solo lo dices tu!-dijo el chico. Siendo interrumpido por la voz mas seria de la muchacha.

-Oye- la voz de la chica, se escucho profunda, seria, calmada eso alerto a Ryoga de por donde iba. De por que se encontraba en Japón. No pudo evitar sonreír. Esa neko, le hacia la vida imposible. –Que harás con Ryoma? Te lo tendrás que encontrar en algún momento. Además de que ya le avisaste a RinKo de irías a visitarla.

-Olvidémoslo. Mañana tengo trabajo. –dijo el chico y salio de allí con la misma pena que lo tenia acongojado. Aunque un poco más alegre por que tendría a quien molestar mientras el chibi-suke lo perdonara.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryoma miraba entretenidamente su revista deportiva de tenis. Estaba en su cuarto. Solo. No había nadie allí. No había nada. Solo el y Karupin. Escucho como su madre lo llamaba y salio en dirección a la cocina.

Su madre estaba desde hacia algunos días algo emocionada y no tenia ni idea de por que el comportamiento de la mujer. Con decir que llevaba suficiente tiempo en casa del que había pasado en un mes era muy alarmante.

-Ryoma. Tengo algo que decirte. –dijo Rinko, mirándolo fijamente.

-Hmmp (Se han fijado es lo único que dice el chico!).

-Mañana inmediatamente salgas de la escuela ven hacia aquí. Tendremos visita.-la mujer estaba visiblemente emocionada y sus ojos brillaban de la manera mas poderosa que puede haber. Con amor, cariño, respeto.

-Quien vendrá?-pregunto Ryoma.

-Eso es una sorpresa!!!-y salio de allí dejándolo con el ceño fruncido.

La noche pasaba en silencio y en el dormitorio de Ryoma estaba todo callado, excepto por el desvelo de un chico de ojos gatunos, con muchos pensamientos. Los cuales rondaban allí hacia algunos días. Ryuzaki, Sakuno. Tenia un buen tiempo pensándolo y no creía que la chica se hubiera vuelto de repente orgullosa por que si. Era raro.

Suspiro profundamente y decidió no dejarse llevar por los pensamientos, miro la computadora que tenia justo al frente, el mail que estaba leyendo, era algo caliente, por así decirlo. El chico de dieciséis años entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver que era lo que tenia escrito en la firma de su amiga, que por cierto era de Estados Unidos. (Pues SIP tenia amigos/as).

El e-mail terminaba asi:

."Como en mis entrañas  
nunca habrá un dolor  
sé tu el pequeñuelo  
que busca el pezón"...

El chico medio anonadado, pero con una media sonrisa, la más arrogante, elimino el mensaje y se comenzó a estrujar los ojos. Bostezando se fue a la cama, mañana seria otro día…en el que le presentarían a su nuevo profesor de educación sexual. Busco a Karupin con la mirada, y no lo encontró.

Llegando tarde como siempre, Ryoma estaba casi corriendo para llegar, justo antes de que cerraran la puerta y tocaran la campana. La primera clase había sido anulada, por la nueva presentación del profesor de Educación Sexual.

Tomo aire y sin mas se dispuso a sentarse. Miro las canchas de tenis, había alguien allí, jugando. Frunció el ceño, el no había permitido a nadie jugar en las canchas en horas de clase. Se paro y se dirigió a las canchas de tenis.

Ya estaba allí, los vio jugar y no pudo creer quienes eran, con el ceño aun más fruncido y el corazón comenzando a latir fuertemente, entro en las canchas.

Los dos hombres se encontraban muy enfrascados en el juego de tenis de las dos chicas, Ryoma abrió los ojos al ver quienes jugaban en la cancha.

La chica nueva jugaba con Osakada. Que de casualidad estaba jugando esplendido. Pasmado, se dirigió un poco más al centro. "Que diablos?" Pensó el chico. Si que el fin del mundo se acercaba.

Tomoka sudaba, estaba cansada cuando alcanzo a ver a Ryoma entrar a la cancha. El chico la miro y luego miro a la nueva. Tasha.

-Salgan de las canchas-Dijo con voz rígida- estas no son las horas permitidas para partidos de Seigaku.

-Ryoma-Comenzó Tomota

-No. Osakada ya hable.-dijo el chico. Y se puso pálido de repente al ver una figura que entraba en la cancha. Pelo negro verdoso, ojos como los del más oscuros, cabello debajo del cuello si era el único con el que no se quería encontrar: Ryoga.

-Que pasa Chibi-suke no me das un abrazo?-pregunto Ryoga.

-Perfecto. Una pesadilla a esta hora de la mañana-Dijo con acidez Ryoma. Y volvió su mirada. Allí se encontraba Tezuka también.

-No. Es realidad-Dijo Ryoga con una mueca. –Hermanito seré tu profesor de Educación sexual. Así sabrás algo.

Ryoma lo miro, con ira. –Y quien dijo que yo no se?-pregunto y descoloco aun mas a Ryoga. Demostrándole que si había cambiado. Que si había crecido, como una vez le dijo el. Que si había conocido cosas y que para eso no tuvo que irse de su casa.

El chico de lentes se acerco a Ryoma.-Echizen- dijo y le dio la mano, Ryoma correspondió al saludo.-Has capitaneado esto muy bien. El rendimiento no ha bajado y eso que Inui no esta.

El chico asintió y miro a las chicas- A cambiarse! Que esperan?- dijo y las chicas dando un respingo se fueron a cambiar. –Me voy a mi aula.

Salio de allí y se dirigió hacia el aula. Dentro el profesor hablaba. Quince minutos después llego Ryoga al aula.

Entro con elegancia y muy callado, sin embargo todo el mundo noto que llego alguien allí. Sonrió

-Hola. –Dijo mirando hacia Ryoma y viendo como este desviaba la mirada- Soy su nuevo profesor de Educación Sexual, me llamo Echizen, Ryoga. –

Hubo un revuelo en el aula al escuchar este nuevo nombre, todos sabían que era el mejor jugador del mundo de tenis, lo raro era que el estuviera allí, con ellos, perdiendo su tiempo. Hasta que cayeron en la cuenta del apellido.

-Prof.-dijo un chico de cabello oscuro.-Es usted hermano de Ryoma.

Viendo como Ryoma miro con curiosidad lo que decía el chico, dijo-Si, estoy aquí para pasar tiempo con el, con Sakuno- Todo el mundo miro a la chica quien estaba toda roja, de la vergüenza, ese comentario hizo mas que un milagro y Ryoma justo oyéndolo se paro y salio de allí.

Ryoga vio como el chico se iba del aula. Frunció el ceño, y poco después se encogió de hombros. Queriendo dar inicio a la clase. –Se que todos sabemos lo que es la educación sexual, todos aquí en algún momento, nos ha tocado algo de eso. Se que esto es para evitar cosas, como el embarazo a temprana edad, pero he decidido darle un pequeño giro de 320 grados. –Silencio- Lo que haremos será leer una especia de poesía, quiero que anoten sus emociones, sus pensamientos de ese día. Claro todo lo que tenga que ver con, lo que han leído. Se leerán uno cada clase. Y dos en casa. Aclarado esto. Alguien puede decirme donde se mete mi hermano, cuando no esta?-Ve que Sakuno levanta la mano.- Sakuno.

La chica se para y hace una seña y sale de el aula. Camino por el pasillo que va a la azotea, y subió las escaleras con pericia y suaves movimientos.

-Hmmp…Ryoma-dijo la chica de ojos rojizos mirándolo.

Ryoma abrió un ojo y subió su gorra, la miro con cara de pocos amigos. La chica se había convertido prontamente en una hermosa mujer, eso era lo que había que controlar. Eso…y sus hormonas. El cabello de la chica iba suelto, era toda una cascada de cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos hacían conjunto con su cabello, eran casi rojos, su cintura estrecha y esbelta. Era inteligente y orgullosa. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y vio que la chica tenía las orejas horadadas, sus labios tenían un tono carmesí.

La chica al verse en tal escrutinio, se sintió amenazada, acobardada, se sintió simplemente muy conciente de ella. Y de el.

-Ryoma-volvió a hablar la chica. –tenemos que irnos. Anda que Ryoga nos espera.

-Ah, pues si Ryoga nos espera vete, para que el inútil no se desmaye de tanto esperarte. –dijo el chico en tono hiriente. La cara de la chica cambio a incredulidad. –Dime una cosa. De donde lo conoces?

-ehhh, pues…-la chica aun sorprendida por el comentario, que decidio ignorar dijo- desde que Kunimitzu me lo presento. Hace unos dias.

-Kunimitzu? Tezuka Kunimitsu?-pregunto el chico, al ver que la chica asentia, su cara se volvió un poema.

El chico salio, dejando allí a Sakuno. Necesitaba respirar.

2 horas después, se encuentra con Ryoga quien estaba hablando con Sakuno que estaba muy animada. Ve como Ryoga lo llama y decide volverse hacia el otro lado. Pero sin evitarlo, choco con Tezuka. Y al poco rato sintió como Sakuno y Ryoga llegaban junto a ellos.

-Eh! Chibi-suke-dijo Ryoga al ver que el ya se iba- El trabajo que puse, se hará en parejas. Y te toco con la belleza de mi lado. –Dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara sonrosada y con una sonrisa boba.

-Ni pensarlo.-Susurro al ver como esa chica miraba a su hermano. Tembló ligeramente. Y se dirigió a su casa.

Ya en su casa todo estaba listo para el invitado que tenia Rinko. Estaba muy emocionada, cada dos por tres pasaba por la cocina y preguntaba que si todo estaba listo. En uno de esos viajes sonó el teléfono.

-Alo-Dijo la voz de la señora Echizen

-Si, por favor con Ryoma- dijo la chica, del otro lado del teléfono. Un momento oyó que decía la mujer.

-Ryoma teléfono!-grito la mujer. Y su hijo con parsimonia bajo las escaleras para llegar al teléfono.

-Hmmmp. –dijo el chico.

-Alo. Ryoma? –la voz femenina lo sorprendió en sobremanera, pensaba que eran uno de los idiotas de los titulares del curso anterior.

-Si. Soy yo. Quien es?-pregunto.

Escuchó la risa suave de la chica-Como se nota que no me conoces. Soy Sakuno. –El chico cada vez más perplejo ante esto sacudió su cabello.

-Que quieres?-pregunto el chico cortante.

-Que mañana voy a tu casa, a comenzar el trabajo de Educación Sexual.-dijo la chica.

-no puedes venir mañana-dijo muy fríamente el chico.-no quiero hacer el trabajo contigo.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, hasta que la chica comenzó a hablar forzadamente. –Ryoma, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te lo aviso. No me importa lo que quieras. – Y con eso corto.

"Maldito libro libidinoso y malditos pensamientos, maldito su hermano y maldita ella" Rugió en su mente el chico. Desde hacia horas llevaba una no muy sana vía de pensamientos que llevaban a ella gracias a su hermanito y su increíble libro de sexo.

**Bien, queriditas, aquí llega mi capitulo por ahora. Espero poder actualizar más rápido siempre, pero las cosas no siempre me vienen bien. Una chica estaba plagiando un fic que yo estoy traduciendo, y ya saben lo que se armo. Obviamente la chica esta mal, y ni siquiera lo hizo entero. El capitulo. No se que ella habrá hecho, pero a lo mejor debo de notificarlo. Alguien sabe como puedo hacerlo. Eso es muy injusto. Que ella tenga su propia creatividad. Supongo que ella lo borrara, pues se lo puse muy claro. **

**Aquí van mis contestaciones a los Reviews. **

**Saku-ann:** Ya sabes que Ryoma lo hará, que bueno que te encanto. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejándome Reviews.

**HANNIA: **No sabes que cerca estuviste de mi hipótesis de lo que iba a hacer con Tezuka, pero creo que te tomare la palabra, si me dejas, claro utilizar tu idea. Ya sabes, sigue leyendo. Gracias.

**Puccalv:** No sabes cuanto, te quiero. Por toda la ayuda que me has dado, con eso de Atobe, con los ojos de Sakuno, con todo lo demás. Por eso te quiero dedicar este capi a ti. Espero haberte complacido con eso de que sean un poco mas largos lo capítulos. Gracias.

**Apropósito, necesito nombres, para poder ponerlos como parte del equipo titular de Seigaku, si alguien tiene ideas, please mándemelas. Por que en eso de nombres soy nula y entonces nombres japoneses son muy difíciles para mí. **

**Gracias por todo. **

**Reviews **

**Michis. **

**  
**


	4. Maldito Libro

Bien aquí esta todo, a mi no me lleno por completo el capitulo, He de decir que siento la tardanza, pero he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y hubo muchos pleitos por la comp. Con mí hermano de 14. Lo siento. - tratare de no tardar. Otra cosa mas es que el capi, no esta del todo bien, por que mi inspiración llego hasta aquí. Y yo sabía más o menos que iba a pasar, pero creo que no lo hice del todo así que me quedara que cuando suba el siguiente, hacerlo mejor.

**Saku-ann:** Así será, tendrá algo más que celos. Querrá hacer muchas cosas. Gracias.

**xSakuni:** Pues aquí esta el siguiente espero que te guste pues a mi no me llena por completo. He estado simplemente Out en cuanto a inspiración este mes.

**PuccaLv:** gracias de nuevo. Tomo muchos nombres. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo, que no es tan largo e interesante como pensaba.

Bueno pues a Leer. Cuídense mucho. Nota: Cuando lo edite, el Word ni caso me hizo. A si que perdon por las faltas.

Capitulo IV: **OH, maldito libro.**

El timbre sonó, con fuerza por toda la casa, Rinko se abalanzo sobre la puerta en cuestión de segundos, lo que dejo muy impresionado Ryoma, por que con esos zancos que traía Rinko, no mucho iba a durar.

Vio como Rinko abalanzaba sobre una mata de pelo negro verdoso, abrió los ojos cuando vio de quien se trataba: Ryoga lo miraba sonriente.

-Chibi-suke!-dijo. Ganándose la mirada más fría de Ryoma. No la tenia tan fácil, con el.

-Hmmmp.-contesto el susodicho. –bien me voy a hacer los deberes- le aclaro a Rinko quien ya iba a protestar.

Subió la escalera, cuando escucho la dulce voz de su madre:

-Ryoma quien era la chica que te llamaba hace unos momentos?- dijo la mujer y Ryoga miro a Ryoma sorprendido.

-Nadie importante, solo preguntaba por un libro. –dijo Ryoma y subió las escaleras que lo llevaría su cuarto.

Allí miro sus deberes, la computadora, nada en completo orden. Sus libros estaban en la cama, y su computadora llena de papeles, había una taza de chocolate a medio terminar, el libro que hacia unos momentos, leía estaba justo al lado del gabetero. Pensó instintivamente en la chica a quien le había dicho que iría a su casa. Suspiro largamente y tomo el libro de nuevo. Lo abrió en la página donde se había quedado, tenían que anotar a partir de la mañana siguiente las sensaciones que le pasasen, al leer el pinche libro. (N/A: debo de decir que lo que esta en el libro lo busco en Internet y no es mió, normalmente esta en literatura erótica).

Comenzó a leer:

"Me relamía imaginando su lengua enlazada con mi lengua, mis manos invadiendo ansiosas y exploradoras toda su anatomía, mi nariz hurgando en su cuello, aspirando su olor, lamiendo su oreja y gimiendo en su oído.

No podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. De hecho la sensación era fantástica Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, me vuelve loca sentir una boca en él, y mi deseo mandaba callar a mi cordura y a mi prudencia. Mi deseo se enseñoreaba de mis pensamientos, sólo quería dar y recibir placer...

Cordura y Prudencia se retiraron apabulladas por los argumentos de Deseo. Se dejé caer sobre él, introduciéndome su cuerpo en el mío y mi mirada en la suya. Nuestras miradas se enredaron mientras nuestros cuerpos se coordinaban en el balanceo, mi placer viajaba por sus ojos, y yo lo perseguía para conseguir el suyo.

Sentí sus estremecimientos, a la par que comenzaba a sentir los míos. Me quedé abrazada a él, quieta, aspirando el olor que emanaba de él. Quería aprehender ese momento..."

Ryoma luego de la lectura no supo como, cayo rendido en la cama, se sentía ofuscado, cuando una chica de larga melena pelirroja, aparecía en su mente, dejando así poco a la imaginación de la lectura hecha anteriormente. Casi lo sentía en carne propia toda aquella lectura., La chica le estaba jugando una. O Ryoga. Se levanto 10 minutos después.

-OH, Maldito libro!-dijo y se dirigió al baño a tomar mas de una ducha helada, cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta.

Ryoga miro con detenimiento, el cuarto de Ryoma, cosas aquí, y allá y el libro que había mandado a leer, encima de la cama, sonrió para si con suficiencia y arrogancia, su hermano, lo estaba leyendo antes de la primera clase. Y un poco después escucho la ducha. Ahora si las cosas iban a cambiar. Las hormonas estaban revolucionadas.

-Adiós chibi-suke! Disfruta la ducha helada!!-dijo Ryoga. Cuando escucho un "déjame en paz, inútil" se carcajeo lo suficiente.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A la mañana siguiente…

Al fin había llegado, estaba en Japón luego de haber entrenado duro, con un motivo ganarle a Ryoma Echizen, y por una pequeña venganza contra Tomota Osakada. Sonrió. Ya la vería.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Trotaba por el parque, el aire estaba un poco frío, pero con la trotada era muy bueno. Su pelo sujetado en una coleta. Su pequeño short y la pequeña franela que tenía la hacían sentirse libre y liviana. Se detuvo cuando vio una figura conocida, sentada en el banco de enfrente, leyendo un libro. Se dirigió hacia el.

-Capitán Tezuka-dijo la chica a modo de salido.

El chico aparto la mirada de su libro, y se dirigió hacia ella. De cabellos castaños y ojos casi iguales y un poco grandes, con el pelo recogido de esa forma.

-Osakada-dijo tezuka a modo de saludo con tono impersonal. –Que hay?

Tomota sonrió. Aun no se había olvidado de ella, Que raro! –Hola. Que raro que no se ha olvidado de mi. –dijo.

El chico la miro durante unos segundos y con la cabeza un poco a la izquierda- pues no me he olvidado de nadie.-dijo. –ni siquiera de Horio.

La chica sonrió. –pues mejor me voy. Que tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós.

El chico la miro sin decir nada y volvió a la lectura, del libro que le había dado Ryoga. Como se le ocurría leer eso en el parque?! Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su hotel. Cuando vio a Tomoka osakada quien tomaba una raqueta en ese momento. Y mas allá se veía a Sakuno tener una música puesta. Se acerco. La chica se dirigió a la cancha de tenis y saludo a un chico. Fuji. Claro ese era fuji. Se acerco más. La chica le dio un beso al chico en la mejilla y se encamino a su mitad de la cancha. Comenzaron un juego.

El juego, termino 6-5 para fuji salir vencedor, no paso por cosas muy buenas, Tomoka se despidió de ellos salio, dejando atrás a sakuno, Tezuka y fuji.

La chica toco, impaciente el timbre, no sabia cual había sido la reacción de Ryoma al escucharla hablar con tanta autoridad la noche anterior, aunque sabia que estaba un poco nerviosa al decirle lo que le dijo a Ryoma.

Escucho que alguien se acercaba, era una chica. –Hola. Que deseas?- pregunto la chica amablemente.

-pues he venido ha hacer un trabajo con Ryoma. –dijo la chica y vio como Nanako sonreía amablemente y la hacia pasar.

Ya justo adentro de la casa, se encontró a Ryoma sentado, comiéndose un delicioso desayuno japonés, (N/A: era algo con pescado frito).

-Buenos días- dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Ryoma.

Este dándole una mirada de repobracion dijo: -No debes esperar a que te ofrezca una silla o asiento?

La chica lo miro y muy escuetamente respondió- no me lo darías. Y vamos que debemos de leer el primer capitulo.

-ya lo leí.-dijo Ryoma, mientras seguía comiendo.

-ps, no te tocaba si…-un timbre del celular la interrumpió. – disculpa. –se dirigió a tomar la llamada. Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros y continúo en lo que estaba. –Kunimitzu!- escucho Ryoma que decía e inmediatamente puso algo de atención a la conversación. –Que bien!-decía la chica. –Me pasaras a buscar?, o nos iremos luego que llegue? Pues si ya acabe aquí. Bien te espero.

Tranco y se dirigió a Ryoma- Se me han presentado unas cuantas cosas. Me tengo que ir, además tú lo hiciste, no creo que Ryoga me mate, por no hacer el primero. –La mención de su hermano, con tanta confianza, lo hizo fruncir el ceño. – Tezuka vendrá a buscarme.

Poco menos de 5 minutos después Tezuka llegaba, Ryoma miro muy alarmado en lo que venia, no, no, eso no era un auto. Llego en una motocicleta, miro a Sakuno muy alarmado y con los ojos un poco mas abiertos, esta al parecer se veía tanto o mas impresionada que el.

Al llegar a la puerta, luego de saludar-no me mires a si Sakuno- dijo mirándola-Que hay echizen?-a lo que el joven chico no respondió nada.

-Kuni, de quien es eso?-pregunto la chica mirando la moto.

-OH, eso, es de Ryoga, la tome por que mi auto, esta en el taller y no podíamos dejar de hacer lo que vamos a hacer. Como llegaba hoy es mejor esto que nada, luego haremos algo.

Ryoma no podía creerlo así que la pasión por las motos que tenía su hermano si que era grande, al ver que marca era. (N/A: es de aquellas que hacen en american choopers). Lo más difícil de todo era imaginarse a Tezuka manejando eso. Alguien tan serio y frío como lo era el.

Viendo como muy lentamente Tezuka le daba la mano a Sakuno y esta la tomaba con confianza, y aun más lentamente, cuando el chico de ojos castaños se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el poco deseo que le quedaba de que se fueran, se volvió nulo. Que sabia el que iban a hacer fuera? No, mejor lo dejaba donde el los pudiera observar, donde ese Tezuka lo pudiera mantener a la raya.

-nos vamos,-Dijo Tezuka-un placer verte Echizen. –dijo y abrazando a Sakuno salio de allí.

-Hmmp-dijo y sintió el aguijón de molestia que sentía al ver a Sakuno irse Con Kunimitzu. "O si Kuni! Kuni!" dijo la vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Sakuno se monto sobre la moto y rodeo con los brazos la cintura de Tezuka, Ryoma apretó un poco mas los labios al ver la acción. Y más le molesto al ver que cuando paso este Tezuka sonrió, con arrogancia.

Ryoma pensó que tenia que hacer algo, pero que? No quería a Sakuno con ese Kunimitzu, ni siquiera quería que tuviera a Ryoga cerca. No. Corrió hacia la moto, la cual ya estaba prendida. Se acerco a Tezuka.

Capitán! Jugamos un partido?-pregunto Ryoma. Pensó que era su única salida, que lo evitaría, que evitaría dejarlos solos.

Lo siento Echizen, pero debemos ir al aeropuerto. –dijo Tezuka mirándolo.

Al aeropuerto? A que? Acaso se iban de viaje y el no lo sabia? Acaso Sakuno se iba y lo dejaba? A el? "Pero que porquería piensas chico? –Dijo la voz en su cabeza- ella esta con el no contigo, lo que hagan no es tu problema."

-Al aeropuerto?-pregunto el chico, mirándolo de Hito en Hito.

-Si, Atobe Keigo llega hoy, y debo buscarlo. Además que me llamo pidiendo ver a Sakuno. –Respondió Tezuka. – Nos vemos Echizen.- Arranco la moto y se perdió en la carretera.

Dejando a Ryoma descolocado y sorprendido, pero con dos preguntas una más alarmante que otra. Desde cuando Tezuka era amigo de Keigo atobe? Y la otra aun más importante: Desde cuando Sakuno lo conocía? Por que el había pedido verla? Con las preguntas, entro a su casa y se acostó en la cama.

Lo siento, espero que no se hayan defraudado mucho con el capi. En cuanto a lo de la poesía, son cosas que cuando estoy descargando algunos libros, como todos seguro harán es anotar algunas partes de la que mas llaman nuestra atención. Pues ya lo saben. Déjenme Review. Que así que sigo, esto, además de que pienso empezar a subir semanal. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.


	5. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que estten bien! Gracias por manadarme R.R saben que me encantan. Y ademas me inspiran a escribir, Pero resulta que mi computadora se ha muerto (en Spanish: roto el puerto del monitor. )y no podre actualizar en almenos un fin de semana.

Puedo decir a mi favor que no he tenido cer ca una computadora en al menos un mes. Y no he podido hacer nada. Esta es de mi padre y es muy el con su laptop.

Ya saben. La areglare el fin de semana, pero creo que al menos hasta el fin de semana que viene no podre subir nada puesto que estoy en examenes de la Universidad.

Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta cosa.

Michis.


End file.
